We have determined the structure of intact human rhinovirus 14 complexed with neutralizing Fab fragments to ast least 4.5[unreadable] resolution. This application is for more CHESS time to extend the resolution of these studies by either refining freezing conditions or by complexing the virus with VH-VL fragments. This represents the first crystal structure of an intact, antibody-neutralized virus. This structure will finally address the mechanism first proposed by Mandel in 1976 where antibodies act solely on virions by inducing conformational changes in the virion. Bovine glutamate dehydrogenase is a highly allosteric homo-hexameric enzyme that catalyzes the reversible oxidative deamination of glutamate to a-ketoglutarate. The enzyme is affected by numerous allosteric effectors and has unusual kinetic properties. We have crystallized the enzyme as an abortive complex along with the inhibitor GTP and the crystals diffract to ~2.7[unreadable] resolution. These fragile crystals require synchrotron time to collect a native data set.